The Legendary Pokemon Master
by MorceLink
Summary: What's a dimensional traveling immortal to do while trying to reach the level of a lower class deity, master current and newly gained abilities, and fight off a little boredom? Why, take an apprentice, of course. Smart/Eventually Strong/Aura Ash. Pairings currently undecided.


AU:Okay, I know that at least one person wants answers, so here. Morce is an OC I created at some point in my life. I know he seems God-like, but in actuality, he's not...well, yet. He is strong from traveling through dimensions and training his abilities (for hundreds of years at this point), but he can be beaten easily. For instance, if Ash was where he was when he was at Sinnoh in the anime(minus the skill and power decrease from what he had, assuming what I've read and heard is correct) he would be able to beat Morce, but it would be close. Also, no, Morce will not have any super powered Pokémon...at least, not initially. The only Legendaries he has and ever will have are the ones native to Pokémon Pearl.(Also, team Galactic didn't exist yet (Or, at least, not in the light of the Public), so he just happened to run into the legendaries by chance, and he doesn't have any event based Legends (Or Wi-Fi traded). I'm basing his character in this story off of what I have in my Pokémon game, and my strongest Pokémon is level 65.(as of currently), and he will be adding to that and increasing their strength. However, he would only show that he's greater than Ash until it would be Ash's turn to make his mark as a Master. At that point, all of Morce's achievements would be shoved aside for Ash to make some headway.

Also, explanation for the test from Professor Rowan. He had to answer over 2,500 questions( I bet you thought it was over 9,000 :P) involving Pokémon(how to feed them, take care of them, basic and advanced knowledge of them, etc). He gained the knowledge through his exploits in being a Pokémon Ranger in disguise in three regions at an earlier time and from traveling throughout the Sinnoh region. As for the starters...well, all three were rather...violent, to say the least, and it took Morce a lot of work(and bribery) to get them to at leastact friendly. They only acted tame for Oak because he was nice...the delay from not being able to travel riled them up quite a bit.

Now, I know that there are or may be issues with this story, and for that, I apologize. I'm doing what I can to edit this chapter, and later my other stories, as of now.

* * *

Update:7/10/13

Me: Okay, I went and did some editing(pretty minor for this chapter, though), and this is the result. The others aren't here at the moment, so no theatrics this time. I do have one thing to say: If I can stay motivated, then this story(and my others) might actually start to move along and become more understandable. I've got work to do, so I need to get to it. Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Morce does not own Pokémon. It belongs to the people who have the copyrights (and most likely, hard and solid contracts,) to it.

* * *

_Prelude_

_Unknown Location and Time- Spatial Portal_

Morce was flying through the space bridge on his way to a world of Pokémon...which was oddly familiar, due to the fact that he had just recently turned into one, a Bulbasaur to be exact. (PMD2 Time/Darkness.) This one is different. He had just woken up from his nap (AN:How he did this and still managed to stay on course is beyond me.) and he noticed that he was almost at his destination. 'This is gonna be a rough landing!' He curls into a ball and braces for impact.

* * *

_Right outside of Twinleaf Town near the lake..._

Professor Rowan was out on a walk to the lake. He was trying to figure out what to do with the current three starter Pokémon. They were ready and eager to travel, but there were no trainers to take them. You see, Rowan knew that there would be a few trainers from the small town of Twinleaf, among a few others from other cities, but none were old enough to start their journey yet. Someone on the Pokémon Research Team of Sinnoh, who catch the starter Pokémon for the Professor (should he fail to find any himself when the time comes) screwed up the delivery dates and the Pokémon came early. _Years_ early. This was why he was going to the lake. It seemed to calm him and help him think. He was doing just that until...

"Incoming!"

A shout came from above, causing the professor to look up. His eyes widened to comic proportions when he saw someone falling out of the sky. He quickly scurried to a safer spot and watched in awe as the person landed, creating a crater, and then stood up as if nothing happened...Well, he did complain a bit about his back, though.

"My word! How did you survive that fall, lad? And above that, how were you falling in the first place?" Rowan asks him. The boy simply waves it off.

"Long story that I'll tell you if need be. Anyways, I'm Morce Ryudo. It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Rowan," Morce says with a smile.

"Ah, so you know who I am."

"Of course I do! I don't know who doesn't know the name of a famous researcher. Actually, it's a good thing you're here. I want to to become a Pokémon Trainer, so I figured I'd need to head over to your lab. As you can see, I missed the lab(probably for the best that I did) and landed at the lake.," Morce finished while nervously rubbing his head. Rowan blinks and starts thinking. 'Maybe he's the one we need! He could take the starters with him...Although, giving him three starters is a bit...well, crazy...Hmm...'

While Rowan was contemplating whether or not to give Morce the starters, Morce himself was in deep thought. 'I know I'm forgetting something...ah!' He snaps his fingers as the idea hits him, indirectly gaining the professor's attention. "Um, Professor? Could I make a request to carry more than six Pokémon at once? I know that this is against normal procedure and that you think I can't handle it, which is, at least part of, the reason for the six Pokémon limit, I assume, but I can handle it! I need the opportunity to train as many of the Pokémon I'm planning to catch as possible at the same time, and I can prove that I'm capable, if you'll let me."

The professor was shocked at this request. A new trainer thinking he can handle more than six Pokémon? Ridiculous! Of course, when he considered the confident tone and the aura that the boy seemed to carry into the equation, along with the fact that he was definitely older than a regular newbie trainer... "You know what? I think that we can arrange that, given that you can prove yourself. I'll call up the other professors and Mr. Goodshow. They will decide the final outcome. Now, in order to do this, you must be tested. First, though, I'll need some personal information." Rowan says and Morce inwardly groans.

'Ugh! Paperwork, the Bane of All Officials...It can not be escaped.' Morce sighs in resignation.

* * *

_After a walk to Sandgem Town and some(a lot) of paperwork..._

Professor Rowan had just finished getting the other professors and the Pokémon League Director, Charles Goodshow, on the line. "So, let me get this straight. You saw a kid fall out of the sky, he declares he wants to be a Pokémon Trainer, and he also asks for the limit to be raised? This is crazy, if not downright insane!" Charles Goodshow exclaims while the other nod in agreement.

"Well, we're about to find out. I think he just finished the bane that is paperwork-err, the registration process." The other professors had to hold back a chuckle as Morce came up to the screen with a twitching eye while holding a compiled data disk with his information on it (He realized it would be quicker this way when he was halfway through the stack).

"Yeah, laugh now, why don't you! I will find a way to strike back!" Morce exclaims with a sinister grin and a glimmer in his eyes. The look sent a chill down everyone's spine, even though they knew he couldn't be a real threat...right? "Anyways, here it is," Morce says as he inserts the disk. The information along with Morce's logo pop up on the screen. The professors scan over it and are floored as they continue reading. The fact that pictures showing the unbelievable events (and that were obviously legit.) were presented along with everything else may have helped out a little.

"When you're done gawking, let's get this show on the road!" Morce exclaims as everyone tries to pull themselves together.

* * *

_Time skip involving a boring test of Pokemon knowledge and whatnot..._

"Okay, the last one. Name as many Legendary Pokémon as you can," Professor Rowan tells Morce, as he was the first to recover, already dealing with more shocking things on the way to his lab earlier.

"Okay, let's see...Mew, Me-wait, no he doesn't exist yet, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Ho-Oh, Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Jirachi, Manaphy, Phione,(if it counts) Deoxys, Lugia, Latios, Latias, Celebi,(*cough*Oak*cough* you know*cough* about that*cough*) Registeel, Regice, Regirock, Groudon, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Darkrai, Cresselia, Azelf, Mespirit, Uxie, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Heatran, Regigigas, Shaymin, and finally Arceus, the Ruler Himself. No, he isn't the Creator, that was actually Mew...for the average Pokémon. Arceus created some (most) of the more powerful Legendaries. anyways, I think that's it...unless you're bringing Unova into this as well. I actually know relatively nothing about that region," Morce finishes, leaving everyone with their jaws on the ground, especially Oak.

"W-Well, I think we are in agreement. The kid has the knowledge, and I would assume, the practical skill required for a limit increase. I think he deserves it the most, too. Without further to do, Morce Link Ryudo, your limit is now increased to..."

* * *

_Later that day(in other words, about 5 hours or so)..._

"I still can't believe they let me carry _that _many! I mean, that is normally a right reserved for Pokémon Masters and if they carried Pokémon, the highest ranking rangers!" Morce exclaims for the third time that day. Of course, Rowan couldn't blame him, as he too was blown away by the number. If anything, he was expecting Morce to be as excited as a kid on a sugar rush(or at least acting like it other than the three exclamations so far), but Morce was more controlled than he thought. This also stands with the decision they made as it shows his maturity is already somewhat high, taking everything into consideration.

"Okay, Morce, now I think it's time you actually got started on your journey. After all, sitting here isn't catching you anything or winning ribbons or gym badges," the professor chuckles as Morce gets up from the couch.

"Yeah, I know. So, am I to assume that you can supply me with a starter?"

"Well, kind of..."

_A few seconds later..._

"What? All three! Seriously?"

The professor was a bit taken aback by the outburst."Yes, unless there is a pro-"

"No, there isn't, I just can't believe my luck...somehow, I just know that Arceus had a hand in this."

Rowan pauses to think for a minute and finds the odds of the statement being true to be quite high. He simply shakes his head, though, and hands Morce a Poke-dex and five Poke-balls.

And thus Morce started his journey with all three starters, and caught only the Pokémon that he wanted (and trained ridiculously hard with them) until he had finally made it to the Sinnoh League. The League was not much of a challenge for him, as all of the trainers proved to be worthy, but not skilled enough to beat Morce's balanced and powerful team. When you add the fact that he used Palkia in the last three rounds, you get complete overkill. Morce dominated the League, crushed the first two the elite four and moderately handled the third. The fourth...was tricky. Hey, that Bronzong is one tough Pokémon, it almost seems pseudo- legendary) The champion was met with much more difficulty, but was still beaten. He refused to take the title, saying it wasn't his time, or his preffered choice. Instead, he took the honor of becoming a Pokémon Master in training, meaning that he has to journey the other regions and beat their leagues to fully become one.

At this point, Morce had said that it was time for him to leave. Everyone that had been with him at the time (Cynthia, Rowan, ect.) wished him a safe journey, and he was off. He had flown using his Staraptor for a while until he was completely secluded. He then jumped through a small tear in space, made by Palkia, to continue his trans-dimensional adventures. However, he didn't anticipate that Arceus felt that he was still needed elsewhere in the Pokémon World...

* * *

_Hall of Origins..._

Arceus stood while watching the dimensional traveler preparing to leave to who knows where on another adventure. 'While I do respect that kid and his decisions, especially with how he handled those gifts I allowed him to receive, I still need him to help my Chosen One. I do not like the way his future looks currently and it isn't like he hasn't done something like this before. I'm sure he won't mind too much...and I can make it up to him anyways, should I need to.' Arceus thought right before he launched a powerful beam into the sky above.

* * *

_Unknown Location and Time- Spacial Portal_

'Well, that was an interesting trip,' Morce thought while looking at a select few Poke-balls. Being distracted as he was, he didn't notice the beam of destruction approaching behind him until it was too late. 'What in-' Morce's thoughts were stopped short as the beam tears a hole in the portal space right in front of him. "Ugh! Not agaaaaaaaiiiiinnnnn!" Morce yells as he's sucked inside.

* * *

_Kanto- Pallet Town- Beach_

Ash Ketchum, a young boy of five years old, was walking down the beach. He had just started school not long ago and was excited about becoming a Pokémon Trainer, even if he was five years too young. He was on the beach in hopes of seeing some Pokémon. He wanted to know all about them, and the best way to do that besides studying books and information is to see and meet them. Unfortunately for Ash, there were no Pokémon there at the moment. He did, however, manage to stumble onto something more interesting and crucial than finding a Pokémon.

Ash had only been walking for about ten minutes when he saw something strange in the sand. He walked closer and found it was a human child. His eyes widened and he almost panicked before he remembered what he was taught to do in an emergency. Go get an adult. He did just that by running back to his house and notifying his mother.

"Mommy! I saw someone lying on the beach! We have to help them!" Ash said quickly and in one breath, causing his mother to blink in confusion for a couple of seconds before she realized what must have happened.

"Okay, sweetie, but we might need help. How old did he appear to be?" Ash's mother asked quickly while wondering if she should call Professor Oak.

"He looked around my age, but he was wearing weird clothes and there was something lying on the sand next to him. I didn't have time to really check it out, though. Now come on, we have to hurry!" Ash said with impatience.

Delia wasted not time in calling a friend/neighbor to help her carry a stretcher. They quickly ran down to the beach, with Ash leading the way. When they found the boy, he was still out cold.

"Poor thing, I wonder what happened to him?" Delia wondered as the other person accompanying her, who happened to be none other than Samuel Oak himself, was checking the boy for vital signs.

"Don't worry Delia. He's fine, nothing is actually wrong with him besides the fact that he's unconscious, although there is something strange going on with his muscles. Even though he isn't moving, his muscles are still twitching in a certain way, if only slightly, that signifies that he's well trained in the art of combat, as it shows that he's trying to get back up or block an attack, but is incapable of doing so. The weirdest part is that each twitch is too violent and tense for the size of his body, meaning that when he tries to move, he'll overextend a movement," the Professor explained in a lecturing tone. All he got were two blank stares.

"Never mind, you'll see when he tries to walk. What it leads up to is that his body is trying to do things that shouldn't be able to be done until he's at least in his early to mid teenage years, physically. That either means that he is very experienced in fighting larger and/or older opponents and can fight at a level beyond his own (and has a useless fighting style as a result), which makes no sense, or he is suffering from a time traveling incident. I'm actually leaning towards the second one, namely because of personal experiences, and the fact that he has at least nine Poke-balls with him, and a Pokedex," Professor Oak finishes while pointing to the previously mentioned items lying on the sand.

The other two nod as if understanding and pick up(or try to pick up in Ash's case) the unidentified boy and put him on the stretcher. "Perhaps I might suggest taking him to my lab? I have a medical bay there for Pokémon, but it can be used for him until he wakes up," Oak suggests. The other two agree and they dash off towards the lab.

_A little while later..._

All three had arrived at the lab in record time. They had quickly retrieved his Poke-balls and Poke-dex and laid him down on a bed. Professor Oak had decided that it would be a good idea to check the Poke-dex for an I.D. When he found it, he was shocked beyond belief. To the other two humans, it just looked like a Poke-dex filled with information from some other region and some kid's I.D. To Oak, it was the prodigy who asked for the Pokémon Carrying Limit to be raised on his first day, the kid who aced their knowledge test, journeyed through Sinnoh, manged to catch rare and powerful Pokemon, and who conquered the Sinnoh League and the Champion. Morce Link Ryudo.

* * *

_Prologue _

"T-This can't be possible!" Oak exclaimed while the other two people in the room looked at him strangely.

"I don't get it Samuel. You said that you already believed that the boy got here by time travel, what could be more surprising than that?" Delia questioned him.

"It's not the fact that he definitely time traveled that has me so astounded. What really got me was that this trainer is the one that Rowan sponsored this past year, the one we gave permission to exceed the limit, if you know what I mean, _and _the one that just recently won the Sinnoh League." Delia's eyes widened while Ash's shined. He might not have known what the big deal was about the kid other than the one fact he was stuck on. The kid is a champion (The concept of time travel was apparently lost on him).

'Wow, I can't wait to talk to him!' Ash thought with excitement.

Delia and Oak notice Ash's enthusiasm, causing Delia to chuckle. "I guess he really does have a one track mind," Oak mutters, causing Delia to try to restrain herself from outright laughing at her son's expense, even if he didn't know it.

Oak then got serious, and turned his gaze towards Ash, as well as clear his through, to get his attention. "Ash, would it be okay if we're the first ones to talk to him? I need to find some things out, and your mother needs to be filled in."

Ash thought for a minute and nodded. "Okay, but I want to be there with you," Ash said.

"Okay, that's fine. Just wait to say something until we're finished." Just at that moment, the aforementioned kid entered the room. The trio quickly surrounded him and he blinked

"Okay, I know you have questions, but first...I'm starving. Must eat!" Cue three face-faults. Morce blinks and shrugs before summoning several bowls of miso and chicken ramen and chows down.

_Five minutes and fifteen bowls of ramen later..._

Morce licks his lips and reseals the bowls before stretching and looking at the three amazed/disgusted humans staring at him. He sheepishly grins. "Sorry about that, but as you can see, when I'm hungry, I eat." Ash simply stares at him while the other two sweat-drop while realizing that Ash does the same thing. "Anyways, let the questions begin!" he says as if he's a game show host. Oak immediately starts.

"Are you the trainer we, meaning all of the Professors through Rowan, sponsored who won the Sinnoh League?"

"Yes."

"Did you get here through time travel? And was it of your doing?"

"Yes and no. I got here through traversing Time and Space itself...as you know, I can control Space, but Time is another matter. In fact, I was actually planning to bust out of this dimension and continue my(dimensional) travels when the Space Portal Bridge that I was using collapsed via Creation Beam. Therefore, my being here is the fault of The Ruler. I know what he was and is planning, due to my current company and location, and no, the time travel effect on my body was unintended and unexpected. However, it will make it easier to keep my identity on the lowdown from criminal organizations, and other such people."

"Okay...Can you tell us what you plan to do now?"

"Well, I was planning on coming back here eventually and finishing up my journey to be a Master, but what happened here has sped it up for me. I plan to leave on my next journey with Ash when he starts his own journey. At least, that's my current plan. It could change in the blink of an eye. Now, I do plan to enter the Pokémon League competitions. So, in order to make sure that Ash has a fair chance, I will participate in them at a different time. In other words, I'll go ahead and enter the Kanto League a year before Ash starts. So, since my journey will probably take around a year or so, I will have to make sure that Ash already has a training routine set in stone before I leave. Yes, I will be training him, even though I'm a year older than him do to the...incident."

Oak nods. "Actually, that's all I needed to know. I'll explain any questions that Delia might have while you tell Ash the news. Also, you are an authorized trainer, so all you have to do to get supplies is show them your Poke-dex. I'll send word to the other Professors about this."

Morce nods and goes over to Ash as Delia starts another round of questions. "So, I hear that you want to be a Trainer," Morce says to the kid next to him, who, of course, didn't understand much from the explanation given by Morce...that and he was still stuck on the fact that Morce is a famous trainer.

"Yeah, I do! I'm going to become a Pokémon Master!" Ash says enthusiastically, causing Morce to chuckle.

"Well then, how about I teach you about Pokémon and how to defend yourself on your journey? After all, when one wants to be a Pokémon Master, they usually run into at least one crook or the like along the way."

Ash looks at Morce with starry eyes. "Do you really mean it?" Morce nods and Ash jumps for joy. Morce laughs as Ash bounces off the walls...almost literally.

"Hey, settle down, your training hasn't started yet! Now, we are going to have to make a schedule, which we will have to talk about with your mother. However, first things first. I need to get some supplies, but I also need to explain to my Pokémon about what happened. What I want to know is if you want to come with me."

Taking Ash's jump for joy as a yes, Morce walks over to Oak and Delia, who were now watching with interest. "I assume you heard that last bit?" Two nods. "Okay then, I'll work out a schedule when I get back. I assume it's okay for Ash to come with?" Same result. "Okay then. Come on Ash, we're going!" Morce calls over to Ash, and he bounces over to the slightly shorter, yet older kid. "Later," Morce says as they walk out the door.

A few minutes later, they had reached a clear spot on the Oak Ranch behind the lab. "Okay, everyone! Come on out!" Morce calls out as 24 Pokémon appear. Ash gawks at the Pokémon and the fact that Morce has so many with him. His eyes widen when he reaches a Pokémon that is giving off a powerful aura. Of course, he has no clue that the aura is from his aura sensing ablility, and that the one he noticed is stronger and more noticeable than the rest. He slowly reaches out to touch the rather large Pokémon.

Meanwhile Morce nervously watches as Ash touches Palkia on the leg. Hey, he might be the Chosen One, but-. His doubts were cut short as Palkia lowered her head down to let Ash pet her...or him. Honestly, Palkia has never given a specific gender to go by, so Morce figured it was a she due to the coloring and personality, as well as the voice...either it was that gender or it was both. Morce walks up to the two and Palkia growls/purrs contentedly.

"Morce, why does this Pokémon feel so Powerful?" Ash asks, causing Morce to blink.

'Huh, he can already sense powerful auras...interesting.' Morce thinks as he also starts rubbing Palkia. His other Pokémon watch in curiosity. "Well, that is because this Pokémon is Legendary." Ash's eyes widen. "Ash, this is Palkia, Ruler of Space." Ash's jaw drops and he looks at the Pokémon in awe.

"Wow, a Legendary Pokémon...You don't have any others, do you?" Morce blinks in surprise.

"Well, actually, I do. However, Palkia is the only one that is publicly known, and I would prefer for it to stay that way, at least for a while. I also have a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon as well, but that is something for another day."

Ash gets a look of contemplation on his face for a minute before he asks another question. "I know that Legendary Pokémon each have one or more signature move...could I see it, please?" Ash asks.

Morce thinks about it for a minute.' Ah, what could go wrong?...Although, just thinking like that is asking for Murphy's Law. What can go wrong, will go wrong, and for me, in the worst way possible.' Morce thinks while shuddering at a particular memory and sweatdropping at another. "Well, I guess so. Palkia, use Spacial Rend, but try to be careful please.

Palkia looks at him, and nods before one of it's clawed hands glows pink along with the spheres on it's shoulders. It sends out a battle cry as it tears a hole in Space. Ash gawks at the technique, and Morce almost bursts out laughing at his expression, but stays on guard and composed. And it's a good thing he did, because not long after, a small pink ball blasts out of the rip before it closes. Palkia groans as Morce glares at her. "I thought I said be careful!" Morce says angrily with a twitching eyebrow as Ash runs after the flying object.

Palkia then makes a few indignant noises and a huff while Morce sighs. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't your fault...but why must these things always happen to us?" Morce asks while crying anime style. If anyone were to stumble upon them, they would see the interesting sight of more than fifteen Pokémon crying(anime style as well), nine Pokémon with sweatdrops at their antics along with a kid, who was starting to explain to his now serious Pokémon (Talk about mood swings) about what had happened to him.

Meanwhile, Ash had just caught the flying pink thing, which had uncurled just seconds ago. Ash's eyes widen as he gets the same feeling as he did when he was with Palkia. 'Another Legendary? This is crazy!' Ash thinks before tapping the dizzy Pokémon. "Hey, are you okay?" Ash asks.

"_Ugh, yes, but I feel like I just got body slammed by a Rypherior...or Groudon...ow."_

Ash jumps in surprise at hearing the feminine voice. "Did you just...speak?" he almost yells, causing Mew to get a good look at him as the world stopped spinning.

"_Uh...well, kind of. I'm using Po-...wait, who are you?"_

"Me? Well, I'm Ash Ketchum, future Pokémon Master. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Legendary Pokémon," Ash says with a smile, startling the poor thing.

"_You know? Well, you can just call me Mew...and how exactly did you know I was a Legendary? And how can you understand what I'm saying?"_

Ash shrugs. "Well, I met a Legendary Pokemon earlier today. At first, I didn't know what it was, just that it was powerful, but my soon to be mentor explained it to me. I understood that Legendary, Palkia, just fine, so why would I not understand you?"

Mew blinks in shock. _'How can he understand Poke-Speak...wait...' "Can you understand regular Pokemon?"_

Ash shakes his head. "No, at least I don't thinks so, but what does that have to with anything?"

"_Everything. I'm speaking like a regular Pokémon, not using telepathy, but you can understand it perfectly. I think you might have some sort of hidden ability," _Mew says, surprising Ash. Just then, Morce comes running up to them.

"Sorry about that, Mew. I wasn't trying to pull you through that Portal." Mew nods understandingly, as the Law of Murphy appeared to be strong in this one...and then she blinks as she recognizes him.

"_Morce? Is that you?"_

"Yep. Also, can you fill Ash in while I go get my other Pokémon? I left them alone for a bit to let them get their heads on straight after learning all of that information." Mew nods.

"Mew ew mew," she says and Morce thanks her before running off. Ash blinks, while Mew explains to him how she met Morce during his journey and taught him how to understand Pokémon. She also says that she wouldn't mind teaching him as well, which he joyfully accepts. She also asks him about what Pokémon he might want.

"_I know Morce has a balanced team of all kinds even though he specializes in training Dragon Types, but do you have a preference?" _Mew asks him.

"No, I just want to catch and train the ones I can!" Ash says enthusiastically. Mew giggles and then asks him a question.

"_Well then, would you object to me joining you as your first, but unofficial Pokémon?" _Mew asks nervously, partly because of the fact that she would be caught, and partially that he would reject her. However, these fears disappeared when Ash smiled.

"I would love that, but I don't think that you would like being caught, especially in a regular old Poke ball. I don't have enough money to get one that you would fi-" Ash is cut off as Mew snuggles into his hair.

"_Nonsense, I wouldn't mind at all," _she says happily. Ash smiles and rubs her head, causing her to purr, which is what Morce walks up to. He chuckles, getting their attention.

"Well, Mew, I know that you would like to be in a higher class Poke-ball, but you would be fine in a regular one as long as you're with Ash," Morce starts and wiggles his eyebrows at the last part, causing her to blush before she smacks him over the head and Ash to sigh, before he goes over the last part again and blushes as well. Morce continues speaking after the pain of Pound faded, by which time both had managed to stop blushing, with Ash being surprisingly quick about it. "However, I can get one for you when I go to the Poke-mart. First of all, before you say that I shouldn't, I have enough money to do so. Second, I have enough higher standard Poke-balls for my own use at the moment.(Well...I will when I get back...) Now, I think you should stay here to avoid attracting too much attention. We'll be back quickly. Come on Ash, let's go!" Morce says as he starts walking away. Before he leaves her line of sight, Mew finally wonders why Morce was so short and seemed...younger since she last saw him, but decides to ignore it as another one of those incidents that he seems to get involved in all the time (aka Murphy) as she watches Ash run after him.

When they reach the place, Ash dashes off to look around at various things, while Morce heads over to the Poke-ball Section. He then grabs various types for himself, including a few Dusk and Ultra Balls before something hiding in the corner catches his eye. He grabs it and grins when he can see what it is. After getting a few more supplies, (mostly medicine, some potions, and some berries) Morce heads to the checkout counter along with Ash, who was glancing at a couple of seals that Morce had stopped to look at earlier as well. He shrugs before grabbing them both and heading towards the counter once again.

When the lady at the counter notices what is being bought or more specifically, the age of the person buying the items, she opens her mouth to protest, but is silenced when a Poke-dex is thrust forward. It pops open and an electronic male voice starts to speak.

"I am Diggs,(credit for the name goes to Scoot of Whookos. I do not own it) a Pokedex that has been entrusted to Morce "Link" Ryudo. I cannot be replaced if I am lost or stolen. Also, the reason for his young appearance is because of an accident involving time travel. You can believe it or deny it. Your choice."

The girl simply blinks and shakes her head before charging Morce the amount due. "Kids these days," she mumbles while sighing. Morce chuckles and walks out the door after putting the stuff in his backpack.

After that Morce and Ash immediately dash back to the awaiting Mew. "Okay Mew, are you ready?" Mew nods and Morce hands the Master Ball to Ash. He looks at it in awe for a few moments before he turns his attention back to Mew. She closes her eyes as Ash lightly taps her with the ball. The ball dings immediately afterwords, signifying that there was no hesitation from the Pokémon about to be captured.

Ash grins and immediately let's Mew back out. She shakes her head a little. _"That felt really funny. But that doesn't matter cause I'm with Ash now! Yay!"_ She then proceeds to glomp Ash while giggling. Morce sweat-drops and clears his throat.

"I know you're happy and all, but I really need to discuss Ash's training schedule. The reason, is that I'm going to leave later this week to continue my journey so that I can be a Pokémon Master by about a year or so before Ash starts his Journey. I will then return to review his progress, and train my Pokémon to be ready for when Ash actually starts his journey, as I will be with him until he reaches Hoen. At that point, knowing Ash, it will take him around two years to get through the region,(Battle Frontier Included) so I will head off to Unova and end my journey.(Unless a new region is added into the system and I can work with it)"

"By that time, Ash should be ready to start Sinnoh with more experience under his belt from being alone...unless he picks up some other people along the way. Anyways, if I'm not back for Sinnoh, then either something big came up, or I'm late due to a delay. I'd put my money on the latter, but anyways, I'll continue with Ash after that until he wins Unova. Then...I guess we wait for what comes next,"

Morce finishes and takes a deep breath.

It is then that he notices Ash's downcast face, and he smiles. "Hey, cheer up! I might not be with you in reality, but I'll always be here," Morce says as he points to Ash's heart.

Ash looks up and smiles weakly at him. "I know, but I'll miss you. And also...what about training?"

Morce grins evilly and Ash shudders. "Oh, don't you worry about that. I've got it all figured out, and you better do it while I'm not here. Got it?" Ash nods furiously and gulps.

'What have I gotten myself into?'


End file.
